This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wells are often used to access resources below the surface of the earth. For instance, oil, natural gas, and water are often extracted via a well. Some wells are used to inject materials below the surface of the earth, e.g., to sequester carbon dioxide, to store natural gas for later use, or to inject steam or other substances near an oil well to enhance recovery. Due to the value of these subsurface resources, wells are often drilled at great expense, and great care is typically taken to extend their useful life.
Chemical injection management systems are often used to maintain a well and/or enhance throughput of a well. For example, chemical injection management systems are used to inject corrosion-inhibiting materials, foam-inhibiting materials, wax-inhibiting materials, and/or antifreeze to extend the life of a well or increase the rate at which resources are extracted from a well. Typically, these materials are injected into the well in a controlled manner over a period of time by the chemical injection management system.
The life of a chemical injection management system may be limited by its mechanical components, such as gearboxes, motors, and valves that can wear out. Further, sensors and actuators used to control flow rate can drift over time, and, as a result, the accuracy of the chemical injection management system can decline. These problems may be particularly acute in sub-sea applications, where the chemical injection management system may be difficult and/or expensive to access. Replacing a worn out or inaccurate chemical injection management system can significantly add to the cost of operating a well, for instance.